Start of Something New
by Average Everyday Sane Psycho
Summary: Damian and Lulu met on New Years Eve never expecting to see each other again but when he shows up at her school this unlikely duo try to break free of the PCH status quo while a romance blooms in the process
1. The Start of Something New

**Start of Something New**

_Yes I shouldn't be doing ANOTHER WIP however this had been hopping in my head since I became blocked and decided to delete my fic 'flipped'...I do not own GH or High School Musical...Lyrics unless noted are from the film High School Musical_

-

The story begins on New Years Eve at a small ski resort.

A young blonde girl of about seventeen was in the resort's gym with an older blonde who looked to be in her 20's or 30's.

"Ok," The older woman said, "let's try the routine again."

The young girl nodded at the older woman and began to run through a dance routine again. The younger girl, Lulu Spencer was captain of the Port Charles High School cheerleading squad, the older woman her cousin Carly was her coach.

Soon an older man looked in to the two blondes.

"Caroline," Luke Spencer said in an annoyed tone, "must you put my daughter through this boot camp while we are on vacation."

"Dad," Lulu said, "this isn't boot camp it's training."

"Same thing," Luke said.

"Well if I'm going to lead the squad to victory at regionals," Lulu said, "and eventually get that dance scholarship."

"At least go to the party tonight," Luke said, "It's new years eve and our last night here."

The young girl looked at her cousin then to her father and took a deep breath.

"Fine," Lulu said grabbing the bottle of water and duffle bag that were lying on the floor and headed to her room.

--

Meanwhile on the other side of the resort a young boy was sitting down hovering over his laptop as an older woman walked in.

"Damian," the woman said, "it's about time you get yourself out of this room."

Damian Spinelli looked up at his granny and shook his head.

"The Jackal is in the zone right now," he said, "I just beat my highest score and..."

"And your game will be here later," his granny said, "they are having a kid's party..."

Damian looked at his granny and rolled his eyes. He was seventeen, he wasn't a kid anymore.

"...Teen party," his granny said correcting herself, "and I think you should go."

The young boy pouted and closed down his laptop. He could tell by the tone in his granny's voice that he would have to go to this party weather he liked it or not.

--

A few hours later the party was in full swing as Damian and Lulu sat on separate ends of the crowded room. Lulu was lazily thumbing through a copy of _Couture_ magazine that she brought down from her room while Damian was playing some game on his cell phone. Suddenly both teens were taken aback as the spotlight fell on them.

"Ok," The DJ said, "you...and you...come up here."

The crowd was cheering the duo on to come up and sing Karaoke and so reluctantly they both got on the stage. The young boy looked so scared and unsure; he was never used to all the attention. Meanwhile the girl, while she loved attention was simply embarrassed to be put on the spot like this.

Damian looked at the girl and shrugged as he began:

_Living in my own world_

_Didn't understand_

_That anything can happen_

_When you take a chance_

Lulu smiled at the young man and continued:

_I never believed in_

_What I couldn't see_

_I never opened my heart_

_To all the possibilities_

Damian looked back at Lulu and nodded to her as they both continued:

_I know that something has changed_

_Never felt this way_

_And right here tonight_

_This could be the start_

_Of something new_

_It feels so right_

_To be here with you_

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_The start of something new_

when the song was over the two got off the stage and headed off into the cool evening.

"That was unexpected huh," Lulu said.

Damian simply nodded. Never in his young life had someone as beautiful as this blonde before him given him the time of day. He was for a rare moment in his life genuinely speechless.

The young blonde had taken his phone and proceeded to enter her number into it gesturing for him to do the same with hers.

As they exchanged phones the faint sound of a countdown had begun.

"I'm Lulu," Lulu said handing him back his phone.

"I'm the Jack...," Damian paused and took a breath, "Damian."

He handed her his phone as the sounds of screaming came from a distance followed by fireworks. He turned around to where the girl stood.

"Happy New Year Blonde One," Damian said but as he turned she was gone.

As he headed back to his room he looked at his phone to see a picture she snapped of herself.

_'I'll never see her again,'_ he thought.

--

**TBC**

_So how do you like it so far..._

_If you can't tell I'm doing sort of a roll reversal in which 'Troy' is Lulu and 'Gabriella' is Spinelli...next chapter we get to see who I have taking over the other principle rolls (I have characters in mind care to guess)_


	2. School In Session

**Start of Something New**

_Yes I shouldn't be doing ANOTHER WIP however this had been hopping in my head since I became blocked on flipped...I do not own GH or High School Musical...All Lyrics used in this fic are from HSM..._

-

One Week had passed and school was back in session at Port Charles High. Lulu Spencer entered the school and immediately spotted her best friend and squad co-captain Maxie Jones.

Lulu smiled at her friend whose blond hair had been died a light brown color.

"New semester new hair Max," Lulu said.

"I needed a change," Maxie said, "so how was your vacation...Carly and you come up with a new routine for regionals it's only two weeks away."

"I cheered," Lulu said, "dad made me go out and snowboard it was pretty fun actually."

Maxie nodded and looked down the hallway at the two teens approaching them.

Logan Hayes was one of the most popular guys at PCH, well the most popular non jock anyway. He was the guy that made the Drama Club look cool. He had a confident swagger to his step as he walked passed the girls, his half sister Serena Baldwin at his heels. He winked at the girls causing Lulu to roll her eyes. It was clear that Logan had a major crush on Lulu but she wasn't interested.

"I see the ice prince has returned," Lulu said after the duo passed.

"I can only guess what he did over vacation," Maxie said, "probably shopping for mirrors."

Lulu laughed at her friends comment as they headed over to their first period class.

As the girls walked by Cooper Barrett watched them. He didn't get the mob mentality of the popular crowd and was glad that he was labeled an outsider.

Soon the hallways were cleared except for three figures.

"I'm sure you'll like it here at Port Charles High Mr. Spinelli," the principal said.

The young boy simply nodded. This was the second semester of his junior year and he was transferring to a new school. Sure he didn't have friends back in Tennessee to miss but still he hated the fact of starting over. He looked at his granny who smiled at him.

"I promise Damian," she said, "I won't drag you around anymore...this will be your last school till you graduate."

He nodded though she said this the last time he had to transfer schools.

The old woman leaned over to kiss the boy goodbye but he made a face.

"Sorry," she said, "I know"

--

The final bell rang signaling class was in session as Damian made his way into Mr. Marquez's class. Pete Marquez was a struggling actor who got his teaching degree as a back up plan. He was the faculty sponsor of the drama club and constantly let it be known that the theater held a special place in the young man's heart.

"Welcome back to another fascinating semester," Marquez said, "auditions for the winter musical will be tomorrow during free period."

Logan looked at Serena and smiled. He knew that the leads were in the bag for them.

"And we can always use more participants for the scholastic decathlon," Marquez continued, "talk to Cooper Barrett if you want more information on that."

Cooper raised his hand to show the rest of the class who he was.

Suddenly the sound of a cell phone ringing caught the teacher off guard.

"I see the dreaded cell phone menace has returned," Marquez said, "Logan, Serena, cell phones...and I will see you two in detention."

Serena pouted and rolled her eyes at Logan. Clearly Marquez wasn't playing favorites this semester.

He then noticed Damian texting and he rolled his eyes

"Cell phone," Marquez said, "and welcome to Port Charles High Mr. Spinelli I'll be getting to know you more in detention."

He looked over at Lulu who was looking at said text smiling.

"Miss Spencer," Marquez said, "I see you want an invitation to our little party."

"Mr. Marquez," Maxie said, "Lulu can't have detention...we have practice, regionals are coming up."

Marquez didn't care about that. He simply shook his head at the girl.

"That will be fifteen minutes for you Miss Jones," Marquez said.

"I don't think she can count that high," cooper was whispering to the student sitting next to him.

"Ok Mr. Barrett I see you'll be joining us as well," Marquez said, "anyone else."

The room went silent and Marquez began his lesson.

--

When class was over Lulu stood by the classroom door waiting for Damian to leave.

"Blonde One," Damian said smiling.

Lulu assumed he was referring to her and smiled back.

"Damian oh my god," Lulu said, "I don't believe it."

"Me neither," Damian said, "You know I looked for you at the lodge New Years Day."

"I left first thing in the morning," Lulu said, "so what brings you to Port Chuck."

"My granny got a transfer and dragged me along," Damian said.

"Well I'll try to make the transition as smooth as possible," Lulu said.

"The Jackal appreciates it," Damian said.

"The Jackal," Lulu questioned him.

He blushed.

"Just a little nickname I call myself," Damian said, "it's nothing realy."

"I think it's cute," Lulu said as they continued to walk down the hall passing the musical sign up sheet.

Logan came up to the sheet pen in his hand glaring at Damian and Lulu.

"So were you interested in signing up," Logan questioned the new boy.

"Oh no," Damian said, "I'm not going to be doing anything till I'm comfortable with my new schedule."

Logan simply nodded as he signed _Logan Hayes_ and _Serena Baldwin_ to the sheet.

"My sister and I have stared in all the schools productions," Logan said bragging as he put out his hand to attempt to make nice."I'm Logan Hayes by the way but I'm sure you already knew that."

"Damian Spinelli," Damian said shaking the other boys hand before looking at Lulu.

"I've got to go find my next class," Damian said, "I'll see you around Blonde One."

Lulu nodded and watched Damian walk off.

Logan looked at the cheerleader and a smirked at her.

"Cute kid," Logan said.

Lulu just nodded.

"So how are your routines going," Logan asked, "do you think you're going to win regionals."

"Since when do you care about cheerleading," Lulu asked.

"You and I are a lot alike Spencer," Logan said, "you are just so dedicated...like me...now your going to come to my show right."

"Right," Lulu said, "I'll show up at your show as soon as you attend a cheer competition."

"So it's a date," Logan said as the warning bell rang.

Lulu headed to class with a disgusted look on her face. She had to tell Maxie about this latest Logan encounter the next chance she got.

--

**TBC**

_OK so I'm mixing the actual HSM plot with a few original ideas as far as character interaction goes. The Next song would be 'Get Your Head in the Game' but seeing as it's about basketball and the character in this case is a cheerleader should I still use part of it for that scene or use a different song..._

_Ok so if you couldn't tell Marquez was Darbis, Logan was Sharpay, Serena was Ryan, Maxie was Chad, and Coop was Taylor..._


	3. Get'cha Head in the Game

**Start of Something New**

_Yes I shouldn't be doing ANOTHER WIP however this had been hopping in my head since I became blocked on flipped...I do not own GH or High School Musical...All Lyrics used in this fic are from HSM..._

--

Free period arrived as Lulu entered the gym.

"oh my god Max," she said," he was doing it again."

"Who was doing what," Maxie asked, "and by the way who was that guy you were talking to after Marquez's class...he was a cutie...well in an unconventional kind of way."

"Logan was shamelessly flirting with me," Lulu said as she began her stretches, "and the guy I was talking to is Damian...he's new here and I was just introducing myself."

"Was that all," Maxie asked.

"I was thinking about the musical," Lulu said, "I mean Logan's kind of cute as well."

"So is a mountain lion," Maxie said, "but you don't pet them...anyway please don't tell me Logan Hayes has finally gotten to you."

"God no," Lulu said.

"Good," Maxie said, "now this Damian..."

"Maxie," Lulu said, "Man your noisy."

"Am not," Maxie said, "well ok maybe I am but I'm just trying to be a good friend."

Lulu nodded as if to say uh huh. Then headed to the center of the gym to begin practice.

_Coach said to fake right  
And break left  
Watch out for the pick  
And keep an eye on defense  
Gotta run the give and go  
And take the ball to the hole  
But don't be afraid  
To shoot the outside "J"_

They ran through the routine and Lulu smiled at her squad.

"I see some of you have been practicing," Lulu said, "while others of you...well."

"We have two weeks people," Maxie said.

_Just keep ya head in the game  
Just keep ya head in the game _

And don't be afraid  
To shoot the outside "J"  
Just keep ya head in the game

U gotta  
Get'cha get'cha head in the game 

The squad ran through the routine a few times before Lulu looked at the clock. Free Period would be over soon so she ended practice.

"I'll see you all after school," Lulu said forgetting momentarily that she had detention with Marquez after school.

She was still in a bit of a daze from earlier. While most people would have assumed that the daze meant that she was falling for Logan's charm that wasn't the case. She thought back to the moment on the stage at the lodge with Damian. Man that boy had a great voice. When she had asked him if he sung he told her he did have a brief stint in the church choir before stage fight took over. She told him she sung too...her shower head had been impressed. He laughed. She then shook her head and thought to herself...

_Why am I feeling so wrong  
My head's in the game  
But my heart's in the song  
he makes this feel so right_

She left the gym and headed to her next class thoughts of Damian Spinelli lingering in her mind.

--

Damian sat in math class watching the teacher writing an equation on the board while Logan jealously glared at the new boy. At first sight Logan knew he wouldn't like Damian as the new boy grabbed Lulu's attention and Logan wanted the blonde for himself.

"Um," Damian said raising his hand, "shouldn't that be thirteen over pi."

The teacher looked over the problem. The new boy was right.

Logan rolled his eyes annoyingly while Cooper was impressed. This new boy might be just what his team needed to win the scholastic decathlon.

--

Another period soon passed and Lulu was in the halls looking at the list.

_'Should I do it,'_ she thought.

She didn't do anything but Lulu and the new boy's sudden interest in Logan's musical was getting on his nerves.

"Serena," he said to his sister, "Let's go."

"Go where," Serena asked.

"To do some homework on Damian," Logan said as they entered the computer lab.

It didn't take long to find information on him. Damian Spinelli, Math wiz and technological genius.

"I'd bet Barrett would love to hear about this," Logan said, "After all they both love Pi."

--

**TBC**

_Next chapter...Detention: Marquez Style_

_The first 2 verses of the song I used in this chapter were used as the cheer routine while the last blurb was used to express Lulu's thought..._


	4. Detention:Marquez Style

**Start of Something New**

_Yes I shouldn't be doing ANOTHER WIP however this had been hopping in my head since I became blocked on flipped...I do not own GH or High School Musical...All Lyrics used in this fic are from HSM..._

--

The school day ended as Carly entered the gym looking at the squad doing warm ups.

She spotted Brooklyn Ashton and looked the dark haired girl in the eye.

"Where's Lulu and Maxie," she asked.

"Detention," Brook said.

Carly rolled her eyes.

_'Why is Pete torturing me?'_

It was known thought the school that Caroline Spencer and Peter Marquez had been an item back in the day. It was the past relationship between the two faculty members which created this rivalry.

"Brook run practice," Carly said, "I have an ex boyfriend to yell at."

Carly stormed out of the gym and headed toward the auditorium.

--

Meanwhile in the auditorium Pete had his detention students painting sets for his musical. To Logan and Serena this wasn't too bad a torture because they were already active members in the Drama Club. They sat in the corner painting while chatting with Marquez about their personal ideas for the show.

Suddenly Cooper headed over to where Damian was painting and smiled.

"Yes," Cooper said, "I' love to have you on our team."

"Excuse me," Damian said.

Cooper held up a piece of paper which had printed on it an article about Damian's past scholastic achievements.

"The Scholastic Decathlon," Cooper said, "I'm Cooper Barrett by the way, Chem. Club President and currently number one in the junior class..Though apparently I now have some competition."

"Where did you get that," Damian asked.

"You mean you didn't send it," Cooper questioned.

"No," Damian said, "and I'm sorry but I can't be on your team...I don't want to get involved in school activities till I get settled in."

"Well then how about hanging out with me at Kelly's after detention," Cooper asked, "can you swing that?"

"That," Damian said, "the Jackal can manage."

Cooper assumed that The Jackal was Damian so he nodded and got back to the work he was doing.

--

Carly entered the room and rolled her eyes as she spotted her girls in a cardboard tree looking bored.

"What are my girls doing in a tree Marquez," Carly asked.

"Caroline," Marquez said, "your girls have to do the time seeing as they did the crime."

"What crime is that," Carly asked, "being a cheerleader because you obviously have some kind of vendetta against cheerleaders after one broke up with you."

"First of all I broke up with you," Marquez said, "second that was years ago."

"So the crime," Carly asked.

"Lulu was texting in class," Marquez said, "and Miss Jones talked back to me."

"I'll take care of them from here," Carly said, "make them run a few laps around the gym for punishment...so can they go."

Pete knew that Carly wouldn't get off his case until he said yes so he simply nodded.

"Thank You," Carly said," Ladies let's go."

Lulu and Maxie gladly climbed down and headed with their coach back to the gym.

"Unbelievable," Logan whispered to Serena.

--

After Detention Damian followed Cooper to a small diner.

"So how did you like your first day at Port Charles High," Cooper asked as the waitress placed an order of fries, a cola, and an orange soda on the table.

Damian shrugged.

"Same as the first day's at all my other schools I guess," Damian said.

"How many schools have you been to," cooper asked curiously.

"Allot," Damian said, "I mean my Granny is a nurse..They're not the kind of professionals that get transfers every six to eight months right."

"Maybe she's a secret agent or something,' Cooper suggested.

"The jackal would have known about that," Damian said.

"Their you go with that Jackal thing again," Cooper said, "What is that."

"Just what I call myself," Damian said, "anyway the girls at this school they seem nice."

"If you go for sheep," Cooper said.

"What do you mean," Damian asked.

"Everyone has their little clique," Cooper said.

"Lulu Spencer seems nice," Damian said.

"Lulu is the worst of them all," cooper said, "head cheerleader...guys at the school want her but they can't have her."

"Oh," Damian said disappointed.

"You like her don't you," Cooper asked.

"Is it obvious," Damian said embarrassed.

Cooper nodded.

--

**TBC**

_I know this was another short chapter...next chapter promises to be longer... In it you will get to see who my 'Kelsi' is... feel free to guess_


	5. What I've Been Looking For

**Start of Something New**

_Yes I shouldn't be doing ANOTHER WIP however this had been hopping in my head since I became blocked on flipped...I do not own GH or High School Musical...All Lyrics used in this fic are from HSM..._

--

The next day came as students filed into Marquez's class to begin another day of learning. As Damian sat down he eyed Lulu smiling at him from across the room.

'Good morning,' Lulu mouthed to him.

'Good morning' Damian mouthed back.

The bell rang signaling for class to begin as Marquez stood in the center of the classroom.

"Ok," he began, "I hope your cell phones are off today and we won't have any more interruptions."

A few students reached into their bags and pockets to turn off phones while Marquez continued.

"Final reminder," he said, "Musical auditions today during free period."

Logan and Serena looked at each other smiling.

Soon Marquez began his lesson.

--

The next few periods went by very slow and soon it was free period.

"So," Maxie asked Lulu as they were in the hallway, "want to head to the gym and run our routine."

"Can't," Lulu said, "I-I have homework."

"Homework," Maxie asked, "it's only the second day back I mean come on I've been behind on homework since Pre School and I'm all caught up now."

Lulu shrugged and snuck away from her friend heading to the auditorium to spy on the auditions.

--

Damian was standing in the wings as Marquez came on the stage.

"Ok," he said, "I would like to welcome you to the auditions...I would like to tell all of you no pressure and break a leg...callbacks will be held next week."

He then went on to introduce the musical's composer Milo Giambetti.

A few students came on the stage and auditioned...horribly.

Soon Lulu reached her destination.

"So," she said to Damian, "come to scope out our fabulous drama department."

He shrugged.

"The Jackal was just curious as to all the hype about this show," Damian said.

Lulu nodded.

After a few more students went up Marquez returned to the stage.

"Ok," he said, "now that the singles auditions are done time for pairs...Logan and Serena care to show everyone how it's done."

Logan and Serena got up and headed to the stage.

Milo watched them get on and Logan glared at him.

"No need to accompany us Giambetti," Logan said.

"We had our rehearsal pianist record an arrangement for us," Serena said.

Logan glared at her with his icy blue eyes. He always had to get the last word in and hated when his sister stole his thunder.

The music started...

_It's hard to believe  
that I couldn't see_

Serena began before being joined by Logan

_You were always there beside me  
Thought I was alone  
with no one to hold  
but you were always right beside me_

Logan then went solo for a moment

_This feelings like no other_

before they sang in unison again

_I want you to know_

_I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
the way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you  
no one like you so lonely before I finally found  
what I've been looking for_

They and this duet while dancing across the stage in a show stopping number. When the song ended Logan turned to his sister who was clearly attempting to show her diva of a brother up.

"I told you not to do the Jazz Square," Logan whispered to his sister annoyed.

"It's a crowd pleaser," Serena whispered back, "Everyone loves a good Jazz Square."

Logan rolled his eyes as Marquez headed back on stage giving the siblings a round of applause.

"Bravo," he said.

Meanwhile Milo watched the half siblings heading in his direction.

"You know I envisioned that song a bit slower when I wrote it," he said.

Logan faked a smile to the other boy.

"I've been in seventeen school productions Milo," Logan said, "and your music's been in how many."

"This would be the first," Milo said.

"Exactly," Logan said.

--

"That's how it's done kids," Marquez was saying, "so any last minute sign ups...anyone..."

Damian didn't know what was coming over him as he stepped out of the wings and into view.

"I the jac-," he paused, "I'd like to audition."

Marquez looked at the new boy and rolled his eyes.

"Single's auditions are long over Mr. Spinelli," he said, "and there are simply no more pairs."

Lulu shook her head. She knew she was going to regret this but she stepped out and smiled.

"I'll sing with him," Lulu said.

Damian's face lit up in a smile at hearing the Blonde One wanted to sing with the Jackal.

"Miss Spencer," Marquez, "I didn't know you were into the theater."

"I'm full of surprises sir," she said.

"Well still," Marquez said, "the theater waits for no one and I already made my last call."

He left the room and Lulu looked at Damian.

"Sorry," she said.

"It's ok," he replied.

As they were on their way out however they spotted Milo still over by the piano fumbling with his sheet music.

"Let me help you," Lulu said picking up fallen papers.

"T-thank you," Milo nervously stammered.

"Don't let Logan get to you," she continued, "it's your show not his...I mean the composer is like the playmaker right."

Milo shrugged.

"I guess," he said, "say want to hear how the song should go I mean there are still a few minutes left to free period."

Lulu nodded as Milo handed her and Damian the words to the song and began to play a slower version of the number on his piano.

Lulu began...

_It's hard to believe  
that I couldn't see  
you were always there beside me_

Then Spinelli added...

_Thought I was alone  
with no one to hold_

Finally they both sand in unison...

_But you were always right beside me  
This feeling's like no other  
I want you to know_

_I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
The way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before I finally found  
What I've been looking for_

Milo smiled at his two new friends as they finished singing and Marquez peeked his head in.

"Spencer, Spinelli you have a callback," Marquez said, "Milo give them the opening number of the second act."

Milo nodded and enthusiastically gave them the piece of music to learn telling them he'd be available to rehearse with them whenever they wanted.

--

**TBC...**

_I hope you are loving this as much as I love writing as you notice chapters are faster with this fic because the plot is pretty much set and as I re-watched HSM on Wednesday I made an outline of the film plot + my own 'personal' touches_

_Next chapter is status quo... I don't know how much of the actual song will be in the chapter but Georgie makes her entrance..._


	6. Stick To The Status Quo

**Start of Something New**

_Yes I shouldn't be doing ANOTHER WIP however this had been hopping in my head since I became blocked on flipped...I do not own GH or High School Musical...All Lyrics used in this fic are from HSM..._

_I really couldn't incorporate the actual lyrics to 'stick to the status quo' in this chapter but I captured the essence of the scene the best I could and the lyrics I did use as dialogue are italicized along with general thoughts_

* * *

The next day things were going pretty good. Lulu and Damian kept looking at each other like they had a secret.

_'What does she see in that geek,'_ Logan thought to himself. Though he didn't let the lovebirds get to him. He was gearing up to see the cast list for the play. He knew that the leads were him and Serena as to his knowledge they were the only people who auditioned. No one dared to compete against them. So as he rounded to corner and spotted the list he was shocked.

"Callbacks," Logan said," No freaking way."

Serena nodded.

"Callbacks for the leads," Serena read, "Logan Hayes and Serena Baldwin...and Lulu Spencer and Damian Spinelli."

"I still don't believe this," Logan said sounding pissed off.

Serena turned to her brother and gave him and optimistic look.

"It has to be a joke Logan," Serena said, "I mean maybe we're just getting punked you know...hey maybe we'll get to meet Ashton."

Logan shook his head.

"Man I wish we were being punked sis," Logan said, "but sadly I think I might have competition this year."

Maxie walked by curious to what the commotion was.

"What's gotten you all riled up Hayes," Maxie snarkily commented before looking over at the list.

"Oh no she didn't," she said to herself shaking her head as she entered the cafeteria,

--

"Who do Lulu and that Spinelli kid think they are," Logan said, "I mean they can't just audition and get a callback that's not the way things are done at this school."

He looked down at the rest of the student body and was watching as Maxie was talking to the other girls. Obviously telling them all about Lulu. He was right.

"I can't believe Spence would do that," Maxie said, "and you know she just did it for some guy...I mean as boy crazy as I am I would never change for a guy."

Brook along with Maxie's sister Georgie glared at her.

"Well maybe I would," Maxie said smirking, "but drama club...seriously."

"If Lulu can come out and do something she's passionate about I think we all should," Georgie said, "I have a confession..."

"A confession," Maxie said eyeing her sister up and down.

"_I-I love to bake_," she said, "_Strudels, scones, even apple pandowdy_."

Maxie eyed her shaking her head.

"_Not another sound_," she said to her sister.

Georgie shrugged.

"_Someday I hope to make the perfect crème brulee_," Georgie said smiling her sweet smile.

As this conversation was going on people from other cliques too began to confess.

Logan was watching the whole ordeal and was getting angrier by the minute as she shook his head.

"_This is not what I want_," he said, "_This is not what I planned, and I just gotta say, I do not understand, something is really._

Serena butted in. saying_, "Something's not right."_

Logan continued_, "Really wrong, and we gotta get things Back where they belong."_

At that moment Damian and Coop wandered the cafeteria. Damian looked at Cooper and rolled his eyes.

"_Why is everybody staring at you,"_ Damian asked his new found friend.

"_Not me,"_ Cooper said, "_you_."

"Staring at I the Jackal," Damian said looking nervous, _"Because of the callbacks? I can't have people staring at me! I really can't."_

He was nervously trying to avoid the looks that he didn't notice the spilled milk on the cafeteria floor and he suddenly began to slip. His food flew off his trey and onto Logan.

Logan screamed while at the same time trying to keep his cool to protect his reputation.

While this was going on Maxie managed to slip out and spotted Lulu.

"You don't want to go in there Spence," Maxie said, "too much drama."

Lulu nodded...she knew where she was going to go...just as soon as she slipped a note into Damian's locker.

--

Logan was always prepared for a quick costume change and had a back up shirt in his locker. He was unbuttoning his dirty shirt in the thought to be empty hallway when he heard a female voice.

"Hey Logan," it said.

He swung around to see Georgie Jones. She was Maxie's kid sister and fellow cheerleader though there was more to her then just pom poms. He never really talked to the young brown eyed girl except for when on a rare occasion he went to Kelly's and she was behind the counter.

He looked at her as she began to talk again.

"I just wanted to ask," Georgie began, "now that Lulu is in the musical."

"Lulu Spencer is not in my show," Logan began.

"Anyway," Georgie said, "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime."

"I'd rather stick pins in my eyes," Logan said annoyed.

Georgie pouted.

"That must hurt," Georgie said.

"Back off brown eyes," Logan said, "I've had a bad day."

By then he had changed his shirt and he slammed his locker and stormed off.

"I-I bake," Georgie said sweetly as he walked away," if that helps."

--

Damian found the note in his locker and headed to the green house that the science club used where he immediately spotted his Blonde One.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," she replied, "welcome to my secret hideaway Mr. Jackal."

Damian blushed a bit as he heard her call him this.

"You don't mind me calling you that," Lulu asked.

"Not at all Blonde One," Damian said, "anyway about the callback."

"Don't tell me you're having second thoughts," Lulu said.

"I would have thought you would," Damian said.

"God," Lulu said, "I'm so sick of being known as cheer girl you know...the golden girl of Port Charles High..."

"I know what you mean Blonde One," Damian said, "at my old schools I'm always known as being the Cyber Geek guy...but here in Port Charles I can be just a guy."

Lulu smiled at him.

"So," he continued, "are you in Blonde One."

"Just call me Freaky Callback Girl," Lulu said smirking.

--

**TBC**

_I hope you liked my TWIST on this scene...I just had to make the Sharpay/Zeke scene into GLo..._


	7. Something's Not Right

**Start of Something New**

_Yes I shouldn't be doing ANOTHER WIP however this had been hopping in my head since I became blocked on flipped...I do not own GH or High School Musical...All Lyrics used in this fic are from HSM..._

* * *

As the days went on Lulu and Damian met every free chance they had with Milo to prepare for there callbacks. Their growing friendship was also becoming verry apparent to the entire student body, Logan in particular. Logan hated the fact that he had competicion for the usical for the first time, and that said competision was getting his nerdy paws into Lulu spencer. And the worsp part...he and Serena had heard the duo's rehersals and they were actually realy good.

It was after school a few days after the call back announcement was posted and Carly was in the gym rolling her eyes. Regionals were just days away and Lulu had been shirking her captain responsibilities by hanging out with Damian and Milo and Carly wasn't amused.

As practice ended Lulu ran into the gym out of breath.

"Sorry I'm late Carly, "Lulu said.

"Late Lulu," Carly said, "yesterday you were late...today you missed practice all together."

"I-I'll make it up to you," Lulu said, "I can run laps, go through the routine a few times on my own...I'm sorry."

"Apologize all you want," Carly said, "but if you keep this up I'm pulling you from the competition."

Lulu nodded and began to run her routine as Carly left the room for a second. In Carly's absence Damian found his way into the gym and watched the blonde run her routine. When she was done he gave her a round of applause.

"I didn't know there was an audience," Lulu said blushing.

"I'm sorry," Damian said, "I was just wondering if you wanted to go to Kelly's with me."

"I can't," Lulu said, "I missed practice so I need to make it up."

Damian nodded.

"Care if the Jackal joins you," Damian asked.

"That depends," Lulu said, "can you do a cartwheel."

Damian threw his bag on the gym ground and headed over to the mat that was laid out and preformed a cartwheel.

Lulu was impressed. She smiled at him.

"Are you sure you weren't a cheerleader in a past life," Lulu asked.

"At my old school I was head cheerleader," Damian said smiling, "I also was also voted homecoming AND prom King."

Lulu laughed. The more she got to know Damian Spinelli the more she was falling in love with him. However their meeting was cut short as Carly came back into the gym holding two bottles of water in her hands and displaying a pissed off look on her face.

"This is a closed practice," Carly said.

"The jackal apologizes," Damian said, "I'll be going."

"No," Lulu said turning to Damian then back to Carly, "if Damian wants to stay then he can."

"So this is Damian," Carly said, "the boy who has taken your attention away fro your team."

Lulu rolled her eyes.

"I'll just see you tomorrow," Damian said picking up his things and leaving.

Carly was not officially pissed off.

"If I told you to stop seeing that boy until after regionals would you," Carly asked.

"That boy's name is Damian and he's real nice," Lulu said.

"If he was so nice then why is he keeping you from practice to audition for this musical," Carly said, "I mean you're a cheerleader Lulu you're a dancer NOT a singer."

"You don't think that maybe I can do both," Lulu asked.

"I'm not saying you can't sing," Carly said.

"Yea you are," Lulu said.

"What I mean is," Carly said, "why now."

"Why not," Lulu said leaving the gym in hopes of catching up to Damian at Kelly's.

--

Maxie was waiting for Lulu and stopped her from escaping.

"We need to talk," Maxie said.

"If you're going to give me shit about Damian and the musical," Lulu said, "I've heard it all from Carly."

Lulu left Maxie looking annoyed in the hallway. Cooper spotted her as he was sitting in the computer lab and headed out to talk to her.

"Maxie," Cooper said.

"What do you want Coop," Maxie asked.

"You want Lulu to focus on the regional," Cooper said, "and I NEED Damian to help me win the Scholastic Decathlon."

"So you have a plan then Barrett," Maxie asked intrigued.

"Meet me in front of the school tomorrow morning," Cooper said.

Maxie couldn't believe she was doing this. She was agreeing to meet with Cooper Barrett in hopes of getting her friend and captain back.

--

Logan watched as Cooper and Maxie were talking.

"Unbelievable," Logan said.

"What is unbelievable," Serena asked.

"Cooper and Maxie," Logan said, "they are probably conspiring to get Lulu and Damian to win the leads...I mean think about it...The new boy landing the lead, hooking up with Lulu...it would make that stupid scholastic club go from drool to cool."

Serena nodded.

"Serena," Logan said, "we need to save our show from people who don't know the difference between a Tony Award and Tony Hawk."

Serena agreed as she followed Logan out. From that moment things at Port Charles High were about to get a bit more interesting.

--

**TBC**

_Hope you liked_


	8. When There Was Me and You

**Start of Something New**

_Yes I shouldn't be doing ANOTHER WIP however this had been hopping in my head since I became blocked on flipped...I do not own GH or High School Musical...All Lyrics used in this fic are from HSM..._

_

* * *

_

The next day came as Maxie spotted Cooper waiting for her on the steps.

"I'm glad you decided to show," Cooper said.

"And why wouldn't I," Maxie asked.

"Let's face it," Cooper said, "you and me...well...we don't run in the same circles."

Maxie knew what he meant. Under normal circumstances the cheerleader wouldn't have been caught dead with the chem. Club president regardless of how cute she thought he was.

'So anyway," Maxie began, "what's the plan."

"Ok," Cooper said handing Maxie what looked like a ring box.

She rolled her eyes.

"Open it," Cooper whispered.

Maxie did and saw something that looked technical.

"Thank god," Maxie said relieved.

"It's a bug," Cooper began to explain, "What you need to do is be with Lulu during free period...I'll have Damian with me...I figure girls talk right."

Maxie nodded.

"So you need to get Lulu to say something," Cooper said, "something that will piss Damian off and convince him to do the scholastic decathlon over the play."

Maxie nodded and smiled at him.

"You know Coop," Maxie said grinning, "This could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship between us."

"Really," cooper said.

"Probably not but it sounded good," Maxie said heading off to her locker before anyone spotted her and Cooper talking.

--

By the time free period rolled around Maxie and cooper were eager to get their plan into action.

"Spence," Maxie said, "we need to talk."

Lulu looked up to see the squad surrounding her in the gym.

"What is this," Lulu asked, "an intervention?"

"Yes," Maxie said, "I mean what's up with you lately...your head isn't in the game lately."

"Yes it is," Lulu said.

"No," Maxie said it's not, "because if it was you wouldn't be doing that musical thing."

-

Cooper meanwhile had Damian in the computer lab.

"Are you sure you don't want to reconsider my offer," Cooper said, "I mean the team could really use the Jackal."

He smiled at being called the Jackal but his mind had been made up.

"I'm trying to shed my old image," Damian said, "and this musical...the blonde one...I kind of feel better about myself...more confident even."

Cooper for a moment had second thoughts but quickly shook them off.

"But how much do you know about Lulu Spencer," Cooper said, "the preppy princess of Port Charles High."

"Nice alliteration," Damian said.

"Thanks," Cooper replied before getting back on track, "that's not the point...listen."

Cooper then clicked a switch and soon audio of the girls' conversation could be heard.

-

"Don't tell me you're actually falling for Damian," Maxie was saying.

"God no," Lulu said, "I can't believe you think I'd even consider dating that cyber geek Spinelli."

-

Damian was crushed. He thought the Blonde One was his friend, he was wrong.

"The Jackal takes back what he said," Damian said, "I'll be honored to join your team."

Cooper smiled.

-

"So," Maxie said, "I take it your going to get serious now...I mean regionals are exactly one week away."

Lulu nodded and lead her team to the floor.

--

Damian entered the empty hallway after he received a major reality check.

_Its funny when you find yourself  
looking from the outside  
I'm standing here but all I want  
is to be over there  
why did I let myself believe  
Miracles could happen  
Cause now I have to pretend  
that I don't really care_

He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. The Blonde one didn't like him; she thought he was just a cyber geek... all he'd ever be.

_I thought you were my fairytale  
A dream when I'm not sleeping  
A wish upon a star  
That's coming true  
But everybody else could tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
When there was me and you_

The period soon ended as students began to file into the halls. Damian took a deep breath. He needed to shrug off his depression, at least till the final bell rang. Luckily it was Friday; he had the whole weekend to wallow in self pity.

"Hey Damian," Lulu suddenly said stopping by the boys locker.

"Listen," Damian said, "if this is about the callbacks I understand...you have your team Blonde One and the Jackal agreed to be on the Scholastic Decathlon team so now I've got a team of my own."

"Damian," Lulu said, "I don't know what you're getting at."

"That I don't want to do the callbacks either," Damian said, "goodbye Lulu, have a nice life."

Damian closed his locker and walked away leaving Lulu standing there alone and confused.

--

**TBC**


	9. Picking Up the Pieces

**Start of Something New**

_Yes I shouldn't be doing ANOTHER WIP however this had been hopping in my head since I became blocked on flipped...I do not own GH or High School Musical...All Lyrics used in this fic are from HSM..._

_

* * *

_

The weekend went by and still all Damian could think about was the deceitful Blonde One. He should have realized that a girl as beautiful and popular as Leslie Lu Spencer would ever fall for a cyber geek like him. As he entered Marquez's class Monday morning she gave him an awkward smile from across the room. He avoided her gaze as he began to take notes. After class Cooper wanted to hang out with him but he wasn't in the mood. He wished he was back at his last school in Tennessee. He wished that because there he had no friends while here he had made friends who after only a week at PCH had pulled his world apart.

-

During free period Lulu ran through her routine not talking to the other girls except to comment about their progress. When Maxie attempted to make conversation Lulu gave her the cold shoulder. This was when guilt began to set in.

-

Maxie left the gym and ran into Cooper.

"Maxie," Cooper said while Maxie said his name.

"Lulu giving you the cols shoulder," Cooper asked.

Maxie nodded.

"Damian doing the same,' Maxie asked.

Cooper nodded.

"We need to make things right," Maxie said, "Look beyond the cheerleading competition and the scholastic decathlon to realize that Lulu and Damian are meant to be together."

"And if they make it into the musical," Cooper said, "the look on Logan's face..."

"Priceless," Maxie agreed, "so let's swallow our pride, piss Logan off, get our friends back together."

Cooper nodded.

--

During lunch Lulu sat in the greenhouse to distance herself from the world. Soon Maxie, Georgie, Brook, and the rest of the squad showed up.

"What are you doing here," Lulu asked.

"We need to talk," Maxie said, "about everything that's been going on."

"I told you I'm over Damian and the play," Lulu said.

"That's just it," Maxie said, "you shouldn't be over it..."

Lulu looked confused.

"I baked cookies," Georgie said, "trust me your going to need them."

Lulu took the cookies from the younger Jones girl and smiled as she listened to Maxie telling her how she wanted to break her and Damian up but now realized she shouldn't have. When the talk was done Lulu knew what she had to do. She needed to get Damian Spinelli back.

-

"Can we talk," Cooper said sliding into a chair across from Damian at Kelly's after school.

"It's a public place," Damian said.

"Friday...I sort of played dirty," Cooper said, "trying to get you to join my team."

Damian glared at the boy who explained the whole plot he had with Maxie.

"Spinelli," Cooper said, "Maxie and I we are worse then jerks...we were mean jerks and we're sorry."

"I accept your apology," Damian said, "but you heard the Blonde One."

"Maxie got her to say that," Cooper said, "Lulu really likes you."

"I'll let her tell me to my face," Damian said, "anyway I'll still be on your team."

"Even if you do change your mind about the musical," Cooper asked.

"No matter what," Damian said.

--

That evening Damian sat in his room as he heard voices downstairs.

"Is Damian here," Lulu's voice sounded.

His Granny knew about the whole Lulu thing and shook her head at the blonde.

"No," she lied, "he's not here."

Lulu left the house and could see a light on in the boy's room as well as his reflection. Through the glass. It was then she spotted a vine growing up the side of his house directly by his window. A smile spread across her face.

-

Damian suddenly heard the sound of a knock on his window.

"Blonde One," he said, "What are you doing."

"I wanted to talk to you," Lulu said, "Your Granny said you were out but I say you at your window."

"So you decided to break in to see me," Damian asked.

"To see you and give you this," Lulu said, "it's the music for the callback if you still want to do it."

"The Jackal would gladly do it," Damian said, "but only if that is what the Blonde One really wants."

"I really want it," Lulu said smiling.

_This could be the start  
of something new  
it feels so right  
to be here with you  
and now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
the start of something new_

Lulu sang as Damian smiled. Soon the sound of his Granny's footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs.

"I'll see you tomorrow Blonde One," Damian said.

"I can't wait Mr. Jackal," Lulu said carefully climbing down so she wouldn't get caught.

--

**TBC**


	10. A Devious Twist

**Start of Something New**

_Yes I shouldn't be doing ANOTHER WIP however this had been hopping in my head since I became blocked on flipped...I do not own GH or High School Musical...All Lyrics used in this fic are from HSM..._

_

* * *

_

By Tuesday Lulu and Damian were back to their rehearsals with Milo. Logan was walking down the hall when he heard Damian singing. He rolled his eyes and turned to Serena.

"Unbelievable," Logan said, "I can't believe Spinelli is actually back at their rehearsal thing."

"He sounds pretty good," Serena said.

Logan glared at his sister. She was right though. The more he heard the sound of Damian Spinelli singing the more he realized that he had genuine competition. He looked at Serena and shook his head.

"Something has to be done," Logan said as they headed to Marquez's room to talk.

"Too bad callbacks are Thursday and the Regionals and Decathlon are Friday," Serena said, "can you imagine if everything was the same day."

"I've never been as proud as to call you my sister Serena," Logan said a huge smirk spreading across his face as they continued to the teacher's room.

--

Lulu and Damian just finished up rehearsing when Milo looked at them.

"Between you and me," Milo said, "I hope you two get the leads."

"You're so sweet," Lulu said giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"But you're the playmaker," Damian said, "shouldn't you have a say in who lands the rolls."

"I wish," Milo said, "but sadly Marquez gets final say in the casting process."

"which means regardless of how good the two of us are Logan and Serena will again get the leads," Lulu said, "I mean let's face it...he hates us."

"He doesn't hate you," Milo said, "He might hate Carly..."

Lulu nodded in agreement with the young musician as the three friends talked about callbacks and beyond.

--

Logan and Serena reached Marquez's room.

"I've been thinking about the callback," Logan said, "and as president of the Drama Club I think it's ridiculous to have the callback in the middle of the week."

"Well as the faculty advisor," Marquez replied, "what do you have in mind Mr. Hayes?"

Logan smirked his devilish smirk once more and explained to Marquez all the reasons that the callbacks should be mover to Friday to which he agreed. Little did Logan know, Milo had been walking past the room and overheard.

--

The next day Maxie was standing in the hallway with Georgie and Cooper, the usual annoyed look spread across her face.

"Hey Max," Lulu said giddily moving down the halls with Damian by her side, "why the sullen face."

Maxie pointed to the notice stating that callbacks would not be that next day as originally planed but on Friday instead, the same time as the decathlon and cheerleading competition.

"I smell a rat named Marquez," Lulu said her happiness turning t bitterness in record time.

"I smell two rats," Milo said, "none of them Marquez."

"Spill Giambetti," Maxie said, "What do you know."

Milo explained how he had overheard Logan and Serena talking to Marquez.

"That Logan Hayes," Damian began, "Is Beyond Unworthy...he's just scared that the Jackal is going to steal his place in the limelight."

"He should be scared," Milo said, "you are good."

"Were good," Damian said looking to Cooper, "I've made a commitment to Coop and I will not break it."

"You won't have to break your deal to Cooper," Lulu said, "We can do our original competitions and our callback as well."

"But how Blonde One," Spinelli asked.

"I have a plan," Lulu said, "but it's not going to work unless we all work together."

The gang agreed and Lulu began to tell her the rough details of a plan that would go down on Friday Afternoon.

--

**TBC**

_OK so basically I have 2 chapters left...thanks to all who have reviewed_


	11. Friday Afternoon

**Start of Something New**

_Yes I shouldn't be doing ANOTHER WIP however this had been hopping in my head since I became blocked on flipped...I do not own GH or High School Musical...All Lyrics used in this fic are from HSM..._

* * *

It soon became Friday and the school was in utter chaos. That afternoon there was the Scholastic Decathlon, Cheerleading Competition, and callbacks.

During free period the girls entered the computer lab.

"Good luck," Lulu said smiling at Damian.

"We made you something," Maxie said, "well Georgie did. anyway."

Maxie placed a tray on one of the desks. As she uncovered it she reveled a cake shaped like the pi symbol.

"Very creative Georgie," Cooper said.

"Thanks," the younger Jones girl said trying not to blush.

"We have something for you too," Damian said turning around the school computer to rival the schools webpage which said.

_Good Luck at Regionals_

"Did you design that," Lulu asked.

Damian nodded.

"Well we really have to go," Maxie said, "good luck."

"To you too," Cooper said, "and Lulu...break a leg."

Lulu winked at her new boyfriend's friend.

Marquez watched the squad walking down the hall giggling and acting as if nothing was wrong.

"This is going to make for one interesting afternoon," he said to Logan who nodded.

--

After school everyone went to their respected places, Lulu and Maxie in the gym, Cooper and Damian in the science Lab, and Logan and Serena in the Auditorium not knowing what was about to go down. Soon they got on stage and began their audition. Logan began the song.

_I believe in dreaming  
and shooting for the stars_

Serena then added:

_Baby to be number one  
you got to raise the bar_

they went back in fourth Logan singing a verse then Serena.

_Kicking and a scratching  
grinding out my best_

_anything it takes to climb  
the ladder of success_

-

In the gym Maxie eyed Lulu.

"I hope Coop and Damian can pull this off," Maxie said.

"You and me both," Lulu said as she intently watched the squad that was practicing.

-

Serena and Logan were now singing:

_Work our tails off everyday  
gotta bump the competition  
Blow them all away_

-

Damian just solved an equation bringing the PCH scholastic team well in the lead. Cooper looked at his watch and nodded to his friend who was sitting next to him.

-

Logan sang a line before being joined by Serena.

_Yeah we're gonna_

_Bop bop bop, bop to the top  
Slip and slide and ride that rhythm_

Serena then went solo for a few lines before Logan took over

_Jump and hop  
Hop until we drop_

_and start again_

-

Damian looked at Cooper and was ready to put a plan in action. Cooper deliberately was messing up his chemical compound by creating a stink bomb as Damian was using his cyber skills to mess around with the schools electrical grid causing a black out in the gym.

-

_Bop bop bop, straight to the top  
we're going for the glory_

Logan and Serena were finishing the song before Serena had a quick solo before being re-joined by Logan.

_We'll keep stepping up and we just won't stop_

_till we reach the top  
Bop to the top_

--

They took a bow and Marquez returned to the stage.

"Ok," Marquez said, "Damian Spinelli and Lulu Spencer."

He paused knowing that the cheerleader and computer wiz were at other events at the moment.

"Last call," Marquez said.

Nothing. He was about to call it a night as Lulu and Damian ran onto the stage.

"We're here," Lulu said.

"I'm sorry," Marquez, "I called you twice and the theater waits for no one."

Suddenly the crowds from both the cheer competition and scholastic competition filed into the auditorium throwing Marquez off guard.

"Serena and I will gladly sing again for our fans," Logan said.

Marquez simple shook his head.

"Anything can happen in the theater," he said, "I'll let you perform but you need to find a pianist."

"Pianist here," Milo said.

"Well then," Marquez said, "the show must go on."

Milo began to play as Lulu began to sing...

_We're soarin'; flyin'  
there's not a star in heaven  
that we can't reach_

It was Damian's turn to sing but he stood on the stage frozen.

"I can't Blonde One," Damian said, "I'm scared."

"Just breathe," Lulu said, "think about back at the Lodge on New Years, think of it like there are only us in the room."

Damian nodded as Lulu began again...

_We're soarin'; flyin'  
there's not a star in heaven  
that we can't reach_

Damian then began to sing...

_If we're trying  
so we're breaking free_

Lulu then Damian both sang a verse before briefly singing in unison.

_You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are_

_Creating space between us  
'Till we're separate hearts_

_But your faith it gives me strength  
Strength to believe_

Then they both went back and forth and in unison some more...

_We're breakin' free_

_We're soarin'_

_Flyin' _

_There's not a star in heaven  
that we can't reach_

_If we're trying_

_Yeah, we're breaking free_

They were dancing and singing across the stage defiantly feeling at ease. Logan rolled his eyes from the audience but inside he knew that if Damian got the lead over him then the computer geek deserved it...he was good.

Soon Damian and Lulu finished the song..

_You know the world can see us  
in a way that's different than who we are_

After getting a standing ovation the duo smiled and headed back to their respected events.

--

**_TBC_**

_Next chapter 'We're All In This Together'_


	12. All in this Together

**Start of Something New**

_I do not own GH or High School Musical...All Lyrics used in this fic are from HSM..._

_I decided to add a small GLo moment a'la the Zeke/Sharpay scene after the credits_

_

* * *

_

Lulu was sitting on the bleachers after the competition when fro behind someone put there arms around her.

She turned around to see Damian smiling ear to ear.

"So," Damian said, "congratulations on winning regionals and qualifying for nationals Blonde One."

Lulu smiled.

"And I hear someone else won there competition," Lulu said.

_Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on lets have some fun  
Together, were there for each other every time  
Together together come on lets do this right_

Soon the rest of the squad and scholastic team entered the gym joining there friends.

"So Coop," Maxie said, "now that my mind is off the competition want to...you know."

"Are you asking me on a date," Cooper nervously asked.

"It I was would you say yes," Maxie questioned.

Cooper spontaneously kissed her on the cheek.

"So it's a yes then," Maxie asked.

"_Here and now its time for celebration_," Lulu began to say...

_I finally figured it out_

_That all our dreams have no limitations  
that's what it's all about_

Damian smiled at his Blonde One before he said...

_Everyone is special in their own way  
we make each other strong  
were not the same  
were different in a good way  
Together's where we belong_

--

Logan and Serena entered the auditorium and walked over to Lulu and Damian.

"Hey Spinelli," Logan said, "I just wanted to say congratulations."

"I didn't know you gave a hoot about the Scholastic Club," Lulu said.

"I don't," Logan said, "I guess you haven't heard...you two beat us out for the leads."

Lulu and Damian were in shock. How could that have happened two nobodies beating out Logan and Serena.

"I'll be your understudy," Logan said, "so if you are suffering form stage fright then I'll take over...don't worry I won't try and sabotage you...I just wanted to say break a leg."

Damian looked at Logan confused.

"Its theater speak for good luck," Serena said.

_We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come true_

Serena and Logan stayed in the gym as Serena said...

_We're all here  
and speaking out with one voice  
we're going to rock the house  
the party's on now everybody make some noise  
come on scream and shout_

Logan then added...

_We've arrived because we stuck together  
Champions one and all_

--

"So," Lulu said, "did the Jackal ever think that his life would turn out as perfect as this?"

"I would hardly call it perfect Blonde One," Damian said as he gave her a kiss, "but it's a good start."

"To the start of something new," Lulu said.

"Something new," Damian replied as they left the gym hand and hand.

--

_We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come true_

--

In all the excitement Georgie left her bag in the gym. As she entered she realized she wasn't alone.

"I didn't think you'd be one to loiter in the gym after school on a Friday," Georgie said.

"What do you want Brown Eyes," Logan asked.

She leaned over to the spot next to the boy and grabbed her duffle bag.

"Oh," he said, "Anyway those cookies you gave me the other day...you bake those."

Georgie nodded.

"Those were good," Logan said, "do you think you could maybe make me some more one of these days."

"It would be an honor," Georgie said smiling and leaving the gym with Logan by her side.

--

**THE END**

_I'm debating on GH-ifying High School Musical 2...so look out for that to possibly come to life in the foreseeable future_.


End file.
